


Obligatory Valentine's Day fic :^)

by Lynn1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinnette, Anyways, Chocolate Body Paint, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinda, LadyNoir - Freeform, idk - Freeform, idk this is a mess, indentity reveal, like a little bit not a lot, sex toy, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir and Ladybug spend their first Valentine's Day together, but Ladybug over estimates Chat's flirtyness and accidentally gets a wonky present for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Valentine's Day fic :^)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this so excuse any spelling errors I also wrote this late and night and when I woke up. Happy V day guys enjoy the sin.

     Chat stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower waiting for his lady. He had finally managed to capture her heart, and for almost a year too. He smiled at the memory of her bright eyes and nervous smile as they confessed their true feelings to each other. It was a mystery to him how he finally earned her love, but whatever it was he hadn't stopped. Of course they still didn't know each other's civilian identities. That was too dangerous. Plus he stopped caring about what her "real" name was because the only name he needed to know was Ladybug.

     The cat boy sighed as he looked out over the dazzling city below him. A heart shaped box was clasped tightly to his chest as he continued to wait. He hadn't been waiting very long, but he was just antsy to spend his first Valentine's Day with Ladybug. She had turned out to be a rather romantic person. He never noticed it before since they only held a professional relationship, but once it evolved in to something more he discovered she could be the ultimate love-sick puppy. She would coddle him and hold his hand as well as scratch behind his ears and under his chin. He enjoyed it, of course, but was surprised to find such a fluffy and adorable girl beneath the mask. The mask never literally came off, but during late night patrols they might as well be jumping around town without their Kwamis. When he was with her she was raw and real and he had only fallen deeper in love with her.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long, chaton."

     Chat looked over his shoulder and grinned at the scarlet hero before him. Ladybug stood with her hand on her hip and a warm smile across her face. Every time he saw that smile he instantly felt like he was floating. The effect just her presence had on his was mind-numbingly amazing. She was like crazy-illegal drug to him that only kept coaxing him in to indulging more. When he turned to face her he noticed she also had a package in her hand not on her hip.

"Not very long. Then again I came a little early since I'm always so eager to see you," he replied and came closer. She raised up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck to greet him with a proper kiss.

"That's good. I was eager as well, but I had some trouble escaping my parents tonight," she said and returned her heels to the ground.

"Then I'll have to talk to them about sharing. I'm also dying for your company," he murmured and leaned down to feather sweet kisses over her jaw and down her neck. She giggled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The only thing between their bodies was the red box of chocolates. The deep satin fabric was just a couple shades darker than her suit.

"Happy Valentine's Day, bugaboo," he said and pulled back to grin down at her. She took the box from him and shook her head in an adoring fashion.

"You're cute…" she mumbled and then blushed.

"Cute? I was more hoping for romantic, or possibly charming?" He replied and leaned his elbow against the railing. She sighed and wore a rather ashamed expression.

"I was expecting you to get something more…cunning or rather flirtatious," she admitted as she handed him the package she had brought for him. He cocked a brow as he accepted her gift.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…like one of those candy necklaces except it's in the shape of a g-string? I-I dunno why I thought that, but…I kinda tried to one up that," she explained. Chats eyebrows knit.

"Where the hell do you even get one of those? Did you get me a candy g-string?" He asked. She laughed. It was 50% amusement from his question and 50% nerves.

"No. It's kinda hard to explain so…just open it?"

"Okay…" he tore the wrapping paper from the box and popped open the lid. His confusion only grew as he looked down at the peculiar bottle inside the cardboard. It was round yet flat in a cushion of red tissue paper and a small card attached to it. He read the small words printed on the card and gave a questioning look to Ladybug.

"I could eat you right up?" He read with a questioning tone.

"Ugh. I'm sorry. I don't know why…I thought it was funny at the time, but this is an awful gift."

"What is it exactly?" He asked as he removed the bottle from its throne.

"It's…chocolate body paint," she told him.

"Oh," his expression changed from confused to mildly impressed. He unscrewed the cap and sniffed the contents.

"Smells like chocolate," he observed. He then took the brush attached to the cap and drew a little heart on the side of Ladybug's face.

"Draws like paint." He then leaned down and licked the sweet goop from her skin and smiled.

"Tastes like chocolate too."

"It's technically a sex toy," she informed him. His eyes bulged and he immediately recapped the bottled.

"It's a what?"

"Sex toy. The way you use it is that you paint it on your partners body and then lick it off. The website also said aphrodisiac in the title, so it could also have something in it that turns people on," she explained.

"You tell me that now? I just ate that!"

"Sorry, but you didn't give me time to tell you. Besides it was barely anything, I doubt it would work like that."

"Yeah, you're probably right…oh no," he cupped his face with one hand and looked down at Lady with a shocked expression. She appeared to be concerned.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think…I think it's kicking in…oh lord help me! I can feel the temptation!" He shouted dramatically and wrapped his arms around Ladybug.

"Take me now, my lady! I'm going insane with lust as we speak!" He continued and pressed playful kisses to her cheeks and jaw. She laughed and tried to push him away.

"Down, you mangy ally cat!" She protested despite her wide grin.

"I'm so sorry, princess! But my body needs to be relieved!" He cried and kissed her on the lips. She giggled and accepted his lips against hers before rewrapping her arms around his neck.

"Silly kitty," she murmured and kissed him again.

"The chocolate is too over powering…I can't survive without…the sex," he chuckled at his own funny.

"Chat, calm down," she sighed as they both resumed the kiss.

"I'd love to…but…" he trailed off as the kiss deepened and his fingers ran up her hip.

"…but…the chocolate…mmm…" he tried to resume his joke, but found it increasingly hard the longer he kissed. It was also getting harder and harder to stop.

"Mmm…Ladybug," he muttered and gently pushed her body against his.

"C-chat," she stuttered between kisses.

     They've never actually had sex with each other. Their relationship had been mostly lights pecks on the cheek and lips, and then it was mild make out sessions. The sessions were amazing as expected, but they had avoided getting too hot and heavy with each other. And they were happy that way. Until Chat suddenly found himself giving in to the feeling and kissing her senseless. His hands explored up and down her waist and hips, but he still was suddenly craving more. Ladybug didn't seem to be rejecting his actions, but that didn't mean he had to press his tongue against hers. Unfortunately he did it anyways since his self control seemed to be depleting by the second.

"Chat," she spoke again, her voice sending shivers down his spine. He pulled back and looked down at her with lidded eyes. It took him a while to understand what he had done, but when he did his eyes shot open and he blushed.

"Shit, I-I didn't mean to do t-that," he stuttered and tore his hands off of her body. She blinked in response before stifling a giggle.

"Maybe the chocolate really does work. Do I have a horny kitten on my hands?" She teased and ran her fingers over his chest. He stiffened.

"L-Ladybug? D-did you test it out too?" He asked. She wore a flirtatious smile and nodded.

"I came in the mail around 1 and I took a little taste," she admitted. Chat gulped nervously. Fuck. That meant she was probably more effected by the paint. It had more time to ferment in her that once she got a little turned on she was much more susceptible then he was. He yelped when she kissed his jaw and licked his skin. That was completely unexpected as well as ridiculously arousing.

"M-my lady, p-perhaps we should think about this b-before-"

"Shh…Chaton. Why don't we go somewhere a little more private and properly celebrate Valentine's Day," she whispered seductively as she ran her hands over his body.

     Ladybug couldn't quite understand what was making her act this way. Surely that innocent drop of chocolate this afternoon wasn't enough to make her this crazy? Maybe it was just Chat and the left over Chocolate from his mouth. His warm wet mouth that felt so nice against hers. That mouth that had been so innocent before, but now looks so filled with potential. She wanted them again, and she wanted all of him. It was definitely a bad idea to have sex with Chat Noir, but other than that it was a perfectly sinful idea.

"Where would we go? I-I mean there's no where we could really go-"

"How about my room. That's definitely private," she suggested.

"W-what? What if I know where you live? Then I would know who you are, a-and you said you didn't want that." He definitely 100% wanted to know who she actually was, but he knew that she wouldn't be too happy if he did.

"Alright then. My friend is over at a sleepover, why don't we borrow her bed for the night?" She said in a low voice and pressed her body against his again. Ha had to physically stop himself from making a sound at the feeling of her chest nearly flattened ok his.

"Are you s-sure she would be alright with t-that?"

"I'm positive," she whispered and leaned in for another kiss. 

     He was powerless to deny her. The moment he felt her lips against his it was like they had never left. His skin felt hot and his suit suddenly tighter than skin tight. Her mouth, despite its pure smiles and sweet words, did the Devil's work as she swiped her tongue against his lower lip. Chat moaned as her tongue ventured further and instantly felt embarrassed. Was the chocolate making him react this way? Or did he just really like Ladybug? She chuckled at the sound and sucked on his lip, drawing out another sound from his throat. This time it was a whimper accompanied by a tight grip on her hips. When did his hands get there? When did her hands get so dangerously close to his butt? Most of all why did it feel so impossible to stop?

"Her parents are heavy sleepers, but I think we still might have to be a littler quieter than we'd like," she said when she pulled back for air. He nodded, hypnotized by her lips and eager to continue.

"Okay…" he breathed and kissed her again. 

     Ladybug didn't let it last long before she grabbed his hands and they left the Eiffel Tower with their Valentine's gifts. Chat followed her without a second thought until they landed on Marinette's terrace. He then was having doubts again. Marinette was his friend, how would he be able to face her after this knowing he had sex on her bed? What if she comes home early to find two superheroes stark naked in her bed and gets mad at Ladybug for her brash decision. They could blame it on the chocolate, but he was certain that they needed to step in a take some responsibility. They're superheroes for Christ's sake.

"Ladybug, I-" he was silenced by a heated kiss that warmed him down to his toes.

"My friend told me this was okay. Don't worry," she assured him. Her words sounded so convincing that he instantly believed her and nodded before cupping her face and kissing her.

"Hold on, chaton, let's get inside first," she hummed and lead him to the trap door. They entered the dark room quietly and sat in silence before they both erupted in laughter.

"I can't see anything," Ladybug whispered after the door was shut. Chat blinked at her, his night vision more than helpful in this situation.

"I can see everything," he murmured and came closer to reconnect their lips. 

     Ladybug sighed against his lips and accepted his affections as he took her hands and guided them over his chest. She took this opportunity to really feel his body. Over the years she had become familiar with his build and shape, but the finer details was something she was yet to indulge in. He made a noise as her hands wondered over his back and playfully raked down his spine. Every touch made him feel like he was on fire, and she was only eager to feed the flames.

     Just as he was about to pin her down to the bed he suddenly found himself flat against the mattress. He could see Ladybug on top of him with a smug smile. Her weight was focused on his pelvis while her hands explored else were. He stated back at her despite her inability to focus on his gaze, but when she started to roll her hips it didn't matter. Chat gasped and his hands made their way over her hips. She giggled and then let out a sinful moan as she ground down on him. He could see every detail of her smile from the sweet curve to the wicked teeth that clamped down on her bottom lip.

"Can you see me?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," he answered just as quiet.

"Good," she murmured. With that she grabbed his hands and guided them up to her breasts. His eyes widened as she prompted him to squeeze before rolling her hips again. He hissed and accidentally grabbed her boobs, and then once he started he couldn't stop. Her chest felt so flexible yet firm in his hands. She let out a shaky breath as he slowly squeezed and kneaded her breasts. Her hips resumed a steady pace as she gripped his hips.

"Chat…" she breathed. The look on her face and the hunger in her eyes was priceless. There was no way this could really be happening. Was he dreaming, or was Ladybug really looking at him with such a starving expression?

"Chat…more," she requested and grabbed his waist to steady herself as she rocked gently against him. He obliged of course and attempted to find her nipples under her suit. Once he found them she gasped and then moaned as he proceeded to tease her.

"Chaa…mmm."

     Ladybug clamped down on her lip to hold back a moan, but failed the longer he touched her. Everything felt hot. A little too hot for comfort. Her suit was starting to feel uncomfortable on her warm skin, and she craved to see flesh. She practically shoved her hips in to his, causing him to cry out and pick up the pace of his breathing. He moaned her name and his hands only became rougher on her breasts. She groaned in frustration from the lack of skin she could feel.

"I wanna feel you. Take off your transformation," she ordered. Chills crawled up his spine at the sound of her powerful voice.

"B-but, our identities-"

"I can't see, so I'm guessing that when you release you're transformation you won't either. I'll undo mine too," she explained. It made sense…and he really wouldn't mind less boundaries between them.

"O-okay," he sighed before whispering to his Kwami. 

     A flash of green light barely illuminated to room, and left him blind. He was still wearing his clothes from school earlier that day, but his hands were bare and that's all that mattered. Gloved fingers wondered over his chest and down to the hem of his shirt. Ladybug tugged at the fabric and successfully removed it from his body. He heard her voice barely whisper something before a flash of pink light engulfed her form. There was a moment of silence before he felt cool fingers hover over his skin. She touched and felt his chest and his breath hitched when both of her hands dragged down his body.

"L-Ladybug," he stuttered and reached out for her body blindly. 

     He felt soft fabric over her full hips and assumed she was wearing a skirt. Then he drifted further and under her shirt before tugging hers off as well. Without warning her lips crashed in to his. He groaned at the contact and dug his fingers in to her soft naked waist. Her weight was suddenly missing from his lap when he heard the sound of shifting fabric. He was about to ask her what was happening when he felt her fumbling fingers undo his pants and tug them down. The boy was suddenly glad she couldn't see him because she would've instantly seen how red his face was and how hard he was already. He didn't even know how turned in her was until he felt the fabric pass his strained cock. Once her weight returned he gasped and automatically bucked up against her.

"Fuck…Chat," she moaned and resumed grinding her hips. He moaned and gripped her ass. This felt like a dream, and he feared he would wake up at any moment.

"W-where's the paint? I think it c-came with a free condom," she stuttered. Chat groped the bed searching for the box and successfully found it. He took out the chocolate fuck paint and handed her the box. She dug through it and grinned when she found the small square package.

"Got it," she tossed the box to the side and was about to kiss him again when she felt his lips against her chest.

"C-chat?" She stuttered and gripped his shoulders.

"Mmm…Ladybug," he said with a face full of tits. She turned bright red as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer.

"Chat…" she sighed as he groped the boob he wasn't kissing. Soon both his hands and mouth was absent from her body. She was about to ask him what happened when she felt liquid being slathered on her breasts. She was speechless. Was he really using that choco-fucko paint pot? Her question was answered when she felt is tongue shortly afterwards lap up the slick liquid he coated over her skin. She gasped at the sucking sensation. That was unexpectedly 7,000% more arousing than just his mouth. The slickness of the paint mixed with his eager mouth made her pant and groan with her lip threatening to bleed between her teeth.

"C-chat…oh fuck," she moaned and restarted her hips. He made a sound of approval as he reached around and unclasped her bra. The fabric fell off easily as he cleaned the top of her breasts from all the chocolate. He continued regardless and sucked at her clean nipple. She moaned and laced her fingers in his blond hair.

"Gimme the b-bottle," she urged.

     He pressed the chocolate in to her palm and she pushed him back down against the bed. She slathered the chocolate in a line leading down from his chest to his belly button. Once she capped the aphrodisiac she immediately started licking up the sweet substance. Chat's voice was caught in his throat as her sinful tongue made its way down his body. The paint made everything so wet and slippery that her tongue glided over his skin like it was nothing. She moaned rather loudly and sucked up every ounce of chocolate.

"I don't remember this tasting so sweet. It must be because it's mixed with you," she said. He laughed.

"You're pick up lines are most delicious, my lady," he spoke. She giggled and tongued his navel, causing him to moan and grip the sheets underneath him.

"Thank you, but you're the real delicacy here, mon petit chaton," she whispered. Her voice was dripping with lust as she tugged down his boxers. A broken gasp escaped his lips, and he could feel her smirk against his abdomen.

"F-fuck…Ladybug," he sighed. She giggled and pulled off her panties before sitting on his stomach. His dick was pressed against her back side, and he could feel just how wet she was.

"Prep me," she whispered as she lifted her hips slightly and guided his hand between her legs. 

     His face was red as he could barely make out the faint lines of her body. It was dark enough that he couldn't recognize her, but his eyes had adjusted enough to see her strong thighs and cute little belly button. With his free hand he felt up her hips while his other hand delved in to her warmth. The moan that escaped her mouth was anything but planned. He could hear her tremble as he touched her, and the shyness it instantly told him she wasn't expecting this to feel so good. He experimentally ran his fingers gently though her wet lips and pressed back cupping her sex. She gasped, almost holding her breath before panting heavily.

"F-fuck…Chat," she moaned. He rubbed back and forth a couple more times before dipping a finger inside of her. He smirked and bit his lip as she moaned and whimpered. She then groaned when he pulled it back out.

"Chat…d-don't-" she whined. He chuckled and then returned his finger inside her, barely even past the first joint.

"More," she demanded impatiently. He then added barely a half inch more and she finally growled.

"If you don't fucking finger me already I'll do it myself," she threatened. His smile dropped. Was that a real threat? If it was that was so hot, but as hot as it sounded he wanted to be her source of pleasure tonight. He was quick to shove two of his fingers inside her and work up a pace she would hopefully enjoy. She squeaked at the initial roughness, but soon dissolved in to soft moans and heavy gasps.

"Y-yes…like that," she whimpered. He continued, curling his fingers every now and then to tease her some more. When she growled again he fully curled and prodded his fingers against her soft and wet walls. The sensation made her voice hitch between moans.

"C-chat! Holy fuck," she blubbered and moved her hips with his hand.

"Where's the condom?" He asked. She quickly handed it to him with trembling hands.

"A-add another," she demanded. He obliged, thrusting a third finger inside her as he ripped the small package open with his teeth and free hand. She was actually thoroughly impressed that he had still managed to keep his focus on her while he rolled on the condom with one hand.

"Tell me when you're ready," he grunted and switched more to rubbing his fingers inside her rather than thrusting. She whined rather loudly and nodded.

"N-now. D-do it now," she ordered desperately. He took his fingers out from inside her and curiously licked the evidence of her arousal. She whimpered impatiently and he grinned before wiping off the rest and taking her hips in his hand and shifting her back on top of him. She hovered over his length, trying to catch her breath with his hands still glued to her hips.

"A-are you…ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," he sighed and rubbed his thumb against her hip bone. 

     She nodded, and he tried his best to try and see through the darkness as she slowly started to sink down. The initial contact made them both moan but in very different ways. Ladybug's moan was like wind chimes ringing in the summer breeze, while Chat's was like the low rumble of a motorcycle driving down a highway. Either way both found each other incredibly attractive. 

     Without thinking, Chat was gently pushing her down further on his dick. He gnawed on his lip as he watched her engulf him and moaned when she pushed herself down as well. She was struggling to keep her breath when she finally met his base and successfully say on his dick for a while. He could faintly make out the swell of her breasts as her chest rose and fell with her heavy breaths. His tight grip on her hips was impossibility to lighten. If he let her go who knows what would happen. This still could very much be a dream, and he never wanted to wake up.

     Finally, Ladybug started to shift her hips around. He groaned as she slowly rolled against him and moaned herself. She felt so warm and wet it was making him light headed. He couldn't focus on anything else except for her hips and her breath. She rocked rather than rolled and grunted as if she was disgruntled. He could even form the question as to why she made that noise in his head when she grabbed his hands and guided them to her bare breasts. There were only slightly sticky from the dried chocolate that mixed with his saliva.

"I love you, Chat," she breathed. His eyes widened. He had never heard her say it like that. The girl seldom spoke those words, but when she did he knew that she really fucking meant it.

"I love you so much…" she whimpered and started to lift herself and push herself down. He groaned and stared up at her face with adoration. Her features indistinguishable yet clear as day at the same time.

"I-I love you're smile, a-and your jokes, and t-the way you tease me and make me happy. I-I just love you…so much," she continued. His hands had returned to her hips to help life and push her up and down on his dick. He huffed and pushed his head back against the pillows, but not for long since he could still faintly see the love of her life.

"I-I love you too…y-your bravery, and your attitude…your pretty blue eyes…teasing words," he could barely form a sentence. She stuttered a moan and quickened the pace that hey had set.

"Oh Chat…fuck."

     Suddenly a bright light illuminated the small section of room they occupied. Chat blinked over to see Marinette's cell phone ringing on her nightstand and then back at Ladybug to see her fully flushed and readable face. Every detail was visible from the curve of her nose to the redness of her cheeks. She wore a shocked expression and he could guess that his face was readable as well. Before either of them could say anything the phone buzzed off the nightstand and on to Marinette's bed. She quickly swooped it up and answered the call.

"H-hello?" She stuttered, blinking around at the sudden darkness.

"Whoa, I can't believe you're awake! Guess what I just saw a few minutes ago," Alya spoke.

"Uh…y-you're computer monitor?" She guessed.

"Nope, but good guess. I saw Ladybug and Chat Noir run past my house! It was totally crazy, and I barely got a photo. I'm posting it to my ladyblog right now. Are you gonna check it?" She asked. Marinette looked down at the figure underneath her. Although his features were invisible once again she could never erase the flushed look on Adrien Agreste's face when he recognized her.

"Um, not tonight. I r-really should be getting to bed, but I'll c-check it…t-tomorrow," she quickly covered her mouth with her hand as she felt Chat-or should she call him Adrien now?-shift underneath her.

"Alrighty. You do sound a bit tired. I'll let you get your beauty rest," Alya allowed.

"T-thanks, Alya. I really appreciate tha-" she was interrupted by her own gasp as Adrien bucked up against her. His patience was running thin.

"Marinette? Are you okay? What happened?" Alya asked sounding concerned.

"I-I need to go, I-I'll see you tomorrow," she said struggling with a moan.

"Okay, bye-" Marinette hung up before Alya could finish her sentence and set the phone down on the mattress.

"W-what the hell? D-don't do that when I'm on the p-phone," she hissed. 

     Adrien wasn't listening and instead grabbed her phone to turn on the flashlight and set it back on the bed to shine at the ceiling. He stared up at her blushing face while she tried to hide it with her hands. She couldn't believe this. Was he really trying to look at her again. He pulled her hands away and gripped her wrists. Marinette refused to meet his gaze, staring down at his chest and tracing her eyes over the brown streaks left over from the sex-chocolate. It was only until she felt his hand gently cup her cheek and force her to look at him did her blue eyes connect with green. They were still filled with lust and also a hint of joy and love.

"Marinette…" he spoke. Her blush deepened at the sound of her name.

"I wanna watch you," he murmured and rolled his hips again. She gasped at his unexpected reaction and gripped his hips hard.

"A-Adrien…w-what-"

"This changes nothing. I still love you," he whispered and bucked his hips in hers again. She moaned and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Look at me," he ordered. She knew she was on the verge of tears. There was no way the love of her life was actually Adrien Agreste. It took her so long to get over him to allow herself to be happy with Chat. There was no way the boy she loved so dearly was this famous model who claimed to love her back.

"Marinette, please," he pleaded. She finally blinked open her blue eyes, the wetness gathering around her lashes as she sniffled.

"Don't tell me I'm such a disappointment that you're crying," he teased with a smile. She mustered a laugh. It was weird actually seeing him smile instead of imagining it in this position.

"N-no…I'm just, really shocked," she assured him.

"Too good to be true?" He asked with a flirtatious smirk as he winked. She giggled.

"Actually, yeah kind of," she nodded and wiped away the wetness threatening to roll down her cheek. His smile faded and he blushed.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Y-yeah…the reason I took so long t-to get together with Chat was because I-I liked Adrien," she admitted. Adrien gaped at her. The entire time his lady was actually crushing on him?

"You…holy shit, you didn't date me because you liked the other me?" He questioned. She nodded and smiled.

"I was so hung up on Adrien, but…I really fell in love with you as Chat," she spoke barely above a whisper. He was silent for a moment. His hands returning to her hips.

"Well…I guess I could say I've always been _in_ to you too," he said as he smirked at his pun. Marinette frowned.

"I will get off you right now if I have to," she threatened. He laughed.

"I don't think you really want to, princess," he replied and rolled his hips against her again. She bit her lip in attempt to silence herself, but she couldn't help the small grunt that escaped her lips.

"I-I could totally kick you out…and take care of this myself," she stammered. His face got a little pinker and his expression a little needier.

"Fuck, do you actually touch yourself?" He asked. Her entire face went red. Everything from his expression to the sound of his voice made her want to explode. She lifted her hips and slowly sunk back down on him. He groaned.

"O-only when I need to," she answered.

"When do you need to?" He breathed and moved his hands to grab her ass.

"Late at night…all alone. I get thinking and…" she stopped as she felt him work his hips with hers.

"W-what do you think about?" He sounded more and more desperate the longer the conversation went.

"You mostly…I t-think about the things I want you to do to me…and the things I wanna do to you," she murmured and quickened her pace. He groaned.

"Fuck…M-Mari," he sighed. 

     Soon they were back to the same pace as before the phone call, except this time they could see everything. Every expression, every move of her body, every freckle on her skin. Every time he bit his lip, every mark she left, every detail of his messy hair. It was all so vivid despite how little the bright light from her phone actually showed. The light was suddenly covered again when Adrien rolled them over so he was on top of her and kissed her neck. He immediately fished the phone from underneath Marinette and was about to set it down when he accident shined it over her body. His eyes were glued to her naked body. Her round breasts, her slender waist, and her full hips instantly had him captivated. Redness was forming around her chest from his mouth and the sight made him whimper.

"D-don't just stare…" she murmured shyly. His attention was brought back to her and he set down the phone so the loft was lit again. He ducked down and kissed her on the lips while he resumed his hips in to hers. She moaned and bit his lip, adding to the marks his own teeth had left through out the night. Adrien cursed as she clamped her thighs around his hips.

"A-Adrien…" she gasped and raked her fingers through his hair.

"Mari…" he breathed and let his hands wonder over her legs. He then lifted them up and held them over his shoulders. She felt him push back her legs with his body, and press her thighs together. The change of position was a major shift and she cried out with pleasure as he rammed in to her.

     Adrien was close. He could feel the tight knot in his stomach only get tighter with each thrust of his hips. Her loud voice didn't help and besieged did her fingers in his hair. It was all too much, but he couldn't just come now. So he took matters in to his own hands (literally) and pressed his thumb against her clit. Marinette gasped and flung her bead back, exposing her neck and quickly reaching for the sheets to avoid ripping his hair out. She moaned his name and reached back to drag her nails down his back. He groaned and rammed his hips faster in to hers. So close yet so far away. He was grunting and moaning while she whimpered and kissed at his neck. She was clenching around him with each pass of his finger over her clit and moaning at the absolutely pleasure he shoved in to her.

"Mari…I-I'm gonna…" he trailed off and groaned once again as she looked up at him with lidded blue eyes. She kept eye contact with him as she moved her hands to cup his face. Her intense stare made him tremble and moan. The eye contact they maintained only made him feel hotter and closer to sweet relief. Then she finally spoke.

"Cum," she commanded, and he did.

     Shock settled through him at how easily he followed her command. Sweet euphoria ripped through him and bursted like thousands of bubbles at the same time. The relief spilled through him and out of him in to the rubber and he shivered at the pure pleasure he got from her. He was left trying to catch his breath as he stared at her with wide eyes. She just told him to cum and he did. He followed her order like a loyal servant, and it was probably the hottest thing he would ever experience. She grinned at the sudden added warmth inside her.

"Good. Now, finish the job," she instructed. He nodded and removed himself from inside her. She whimpered at the loss but quickly moaned when he ducked down to press his tongue against her clit. Marinette sighed and re-laced her fingers in his hair. Her legs opened and settled on either side of him. His tongue was incessant and matched the speed he had already set before he was done. She moaned and then gasped as his three fingers easily made their way back inside her.

"Fuck, Adrien…" she sighed and rolled her hips against his fingers and face. He only moved faster in response, lifting her higher and higher as she had done to him. It wasn't long before she was back to her loud moans and needy gasps. When she looked down at him his eyes connected with hers and her face grew hot. He blinked at her and removed his mouth only for a second to speak.

"Cum," he urged and ducked back down. With one final pass of his tongue she was done for. Her body jolted violently as he orgasm shot through her like a blot of lightning. A strangled moan squeezed its way out of her throat as she flinched and twisted at the added and unnecessary stimulation. She gasped for breath and gripped his hair like a vice.

"A-Adrien!" She cried out and pulled back his head. He blinked down at her and smiled when he realized she had finally felt the same pleasure that he had mere seconds ago. She huffed and panted and released her fingers from his hair as she stared up at the ceiling in awe.

     Adrien pulled off the condom from himself and tied it off before disposing of it in his trash can. He crawled back next to Marinette and settled down on the bed. He laid with his head nuzzled in to her neck as he pressed kissed underneath her clavicle. His legs intertwined with hers as he turned her on her side to face him. She automatically wrapped her arms around him and cradled his head to her chest. His arms were snug around her waist as he sighed happily and kissed her neck sweetly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Princess," he murmured.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kitty."


End file.
